In the past, underground utility enclosures were characterized by permanent underground installations in which a sealed pedestal housing with splice connections was stored in a grade level enclosure. Alternatively, above-ground pedestals were characterized by permanent installations with access for splice connections made when adding a new service, for example.
The present invention allows a pedestal housing to be easily converted from a below-ground flush-to-grade installation to an above-ground pedestal installation, or vice versa.